Pensar en voz alta
by Nathy-Chan Tenshi
Summary: ¿Por qué pensar en voz alta sobre la chica que te gusta cuando está al lado cuanta como confesión? ¿Verdad?, y si no es así váyanse al demonio, porque yo ya lo hice…. Para mi hermanita Ai-chan, ¡Espero que te guste!


**Título: **_Pensar en voz alta_

**Pareja: **_GaLe (Gajeel Redfox X Levy Mcgarden)_

**Resumen: **_¿Por qué pensar en voz alta sobre la chica que te gusta cuando está al lado cuanta como confesión? ¿Verdad?, y si no es así váyanse al demonio, porque yo ya lo hice…. Para mi hermanita Ai-chan, ¡Espero que te guste!_

La contemplaba desde lejos, su pequeña y frágil figura, sus extrañas pero lindas expresiones al leer, con la confianza con que me habla….todo me atrae de ella, como si fuera un imán.

Ella es alegre, cariñosa, y no teme decir lo que siente, todo lo contrario a mí: hostil, callado, cerrado…. ¿Me pregunto si de verdad algún día me veras como yo la veo a ella?, aunque claro, teniendo esos dos babosos detrás de tuyo….lo dudo

Luego esta ese pasado horrible, aunque tú me dices que me perdonaste una y mil veces, no puedo evitar pensarlo, que aún me guardas miedo, pero lo escondes para no hacerme sentir mal, sé que aun te invaden las pesadillas de ese día, de cuando yo te golpee… aun siento la asquerosa sensación de tu sangre en mis manos, tu rostro desfigurado por el dolor, las heridas….todo está en mi conciencia

–¡Gajeel! – Grito la enana en mi oído, dejando me sordo

–¡Joder enana!, ¿Por qué carajo eres tan chillona?– Te reclamo, tú me miras enfadada, como cada vez que te digo…

–¡Que no me digas enana!– Me gritas con toda tu fuerza en mi oído.

–¡Si te digo enana es porque lo eres! Gih gih– Le grito con la misma fuerza que lo has hecho anteriormente, solo que la diferencia es que en vez que la voz me salga chillona al igual que la tuya, me sale ronca, tensa al igual que la carcajada.

Así empezamos a gritarnos un buen rato, pero con todo el boche que tiene el gremio no se nota, sin darnos cuenta, nuestros rostros se acercan poco a poco, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia…

–Si se van a besar háganlo de una vez, que se me están acabando las palomitas– Nos interrumpe una voz femenina, desinteresada pero se le nota la sonrisa burlona. Ambos nos alejamos de golpe, con un leve rubor en nuestros rostros….aunque claro, el mío se nota menos que el de ella….o eso espero…

Dirijo mi vista hacia donde provenía la voz y veo a Bunny Girl con una sonrisa burlona, y unas palomitas en sus manos, y al lado suyo esta Mirajane desmayada

–L-lu-ch-chan deja de decir tonterías– Tartamudeas nerviosamente mientras te encojes bajo la mirada de tu amiga.

–¿Tu no tendrías que estar con Salamander, Bunny Girl? – Te pregunto para desviar el tema, su sonrisa crece, pero con un leve rubor en las mejillas

–¡Ah!, no te preocupes por él, que está peleando con Gray, buen intento, por si acaso, pero no tan bueno– Me dice la rubia mientras se paraba– Y no se preocupen que si quieren intimidad, yo me largo– Dice antes de marcharse y arrastrar a Mirajane con ella

–Rubia del demonio– Susurro, pero Levy me escucha y me pega con una enciclopedia en la cara

–No le digas a Lu-chan así! – Me gritas, para volver a pelear conmigo….

Sonrió, eres tan dulce –Y agresiva- y con cada rato que paso contigo, me parece menos lejano el sueño que algún día me ames, algún dia seas mia y solo mia…

–Ga-gajeel– Interrumpes mis pensamientos– Estas pensando en voz alta….– Dices avergonzada, siento que mis mejillas se calientan ante la vergüenza, y antes de poder disculparme tu agregas en un susurro – Y-yo igual te a-amo– Casi se me cae la mandíbula, sin embargo escucho un gritito Fangirl, y veo a Mira como loca, y a Bunny Girl con una sonrisa en su rostro

–Esto ha sido la peor y más improvisada confesión que he visto en mi vida– dice Lucy riendo, mientras se sujeta el estómago de la risa, y me fijo que también hay una risa masculina….Espera ¿En qué momento llego Gray al lado de Lucy?

–Vaya cabeza de Metal, ¿Quién diría que piensas en voz alta? – Se burla el nudista y se une al ataque de risa de la rubia –mientras que Mira sigue gritando como loca, cabe decir-

–¡Chicos!– Se queja la enana peliazul, mientras se sonroja como loca

–Ustedes si saben arruinar un momento romántico– Digo entre dientes

¿Por qué pensar en voz alta sobre la chica que te gusta cuando está al lado cuanta como confesión? ¿Verdad?, y si no es así váyanse al demonio, porque yo ya lo hice….

Y Colorín colorado….está ha sido la vergüenza más linda que he pasado…

**Holi Minna! Gracias por leer mis estupideces...**

**Consejo: Poner cuidado con lo que piensas….en especial si es en voz alta….cuando no te das cuenta que lo estás haciendo….**

**Bueeeno, sé que es cortito pero espero que les guste, va dedicado a mi hermanita menor Ai-chan!**

**Thiago: ¿No es así como te me declaraste en la media?**

**Nathy: Cállate! *Le pega en la cabeza y le deja inconsciente* Fu-fue muy vergonzoso, todo el cuarto medio se burló de mi *Se va a un rincón con un aura deprimente digno de Chrona de Soul Easter***

**Thiago: *Recién despierto* Debido que Nathy-chan no se encuentra en condiciones para despedirse de ustedes, hermosos lectores –Que soportan las estupideces de esta loca- *Se escuchan gemidos deprimentes*, Lo hago yo. Thiago-chan Fuera )?**

**Nathy: *Recuperada y lo empuja a un lado al ver lo patético que sonó eso* Ignórenlo, el golpe le afecto la cabeza, además yo no estoy loca…..al menos no demasiado…. Como sea**

**Sayonnara**

**Nathy-chan (y el baboso de Thiago) Fuera!**


End file.
